In Canadian Patent Application 2,130,594 published Feb. 2, 1996 Walter Schoenhofer disclosed a seeding/fertilizing apparatus that included a ground opener with a seeding/fertilizing conduit positioned along a trailing edge of the ground opener. The sole means of packing after seeding, as taught in the Schoenhofer reference, was by means of a ground closer plate. In addition to the ground closer plate, Schoenhofer taught that for best results a subsurface chain should be attached to ground closer plate.